


I Do

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Honeymoon, M/M, Wedding Night, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making love for the first time as a married couple. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Larrryislove on Tumblr, from where this has been re-posted.

"Do you, Louis William Tomlinson, take this man who is standing by your side to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." 

Harry felt his heart pound almost violently in his chest at Louis’ words, watching as Louis took the golden wedding ring and slid it onto his left hand ring finger.

“And do you, Harold Edward Milward Styles, take this man who is standing by your side to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?” 

Harry took a deep breath as he gazed deep into Louis’ eyes, and the soft smile on Louis’ lips made Harry swallow before he managed to speak.

“I do.” Harry said, taking Louis’ wedding ring and sliding it onto Louis’ left hand ring finger. 

Lifting his eyes from Louis’ hand when the ring was all the way on Louis’ finger, Harry bit his lips as he once again gazed into Louis’ beautiful blue eyes.

“With the power invested in me by the United Kingdom embassy in the country of Argentina, I now pronounce you lawfully wedded husbands.” The minister from the embassy announced and Harry was sure his heart was going to jump out of his chest now that they were finally and officially married.

Louis reached up with his left hand and gently placed it against Harry’s cheek and very gently pulled Harry’s face to his own, pressing their lips softly and lovingly together in a kiss where Harry could feel each and every single one of Louis’ emotions. 

Louis’ heart was beating at triple speed as Harry kissed him back, their first kiss as a married couple. 

Their wedding had been absolutely perfect. They had rented a small house on a private beach in Argentina. Going to Argentina had been Louis’ idea. Seeing gay marriage isn’t legal in the UK, he had come up with the idea of going to Argentina to get married. It would also give them a chance to have a private wedding where nobody would disturb them.

So Louis had gone online, found this insanely expensive house at the private beach and booked it for their wedding. They had then gone to a jeweller to get wedding rings before they had hopped on a plane to Argentina. When they had got there, they had gotten a hold of four people from the English embassy in the country and asked them to be witnesses at the ceremony, where both Harry and Louis had signed their names on the official papers, declaring them as legally married. 

“I love you…” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips, faintly registering that the minister said he will leave the papers at the house before all five of them started to leave.

Louis wrapped his free arm tight around Harry’s waist and pulled him firmer against himself, whispering back against Harry’s lips.

“I love you too…” 

Smiling, Harry pulled away from Louis’ lips and turned his head to look over his own shoulder. The five people from the embassy had already disappeared out of sight and probably already left the papers at the small house about one hundred yards from where Harry and Louis were now standing. 

“Come on…” Harry said, reaching down and grabbing a hold of Louis’ hips, pulling him along as he started to walk backwards towards the crystal clear ocean. 

The white sand felt heavenly soft under their feet as they continued to walk towards the ocean, Harry walking backwards and keeping his hands on Louis’ hips. Louis’ hands came up and ran gently through Harry’s curls. 

Just before they reached where the sand started to get wet, Harry stopped, let go of Louis’ hips and reached up, starting to unbutton Louis’ shirt. 

Louis was wearing a plain, white button-down shirt with beige Capri shorts. Harry was also wearing a plain, white shirt with a deep red bowtie. He was also wearing a pair of light blue jeans Capri shorts. Seeing it was 36 degrees Celsius outside and the sand was comfortably warm, neither Harry nor Louis had decided to wear shoes. 

Harry absentmindedly licked his lips as he watched a new inch of exposed skin come into sight as he unbuttoned Louis’ shirt slowly, button by button until he had the shirt fully opened. Louis’ toned torso and stomach made Harry fight to hold back a soft moan as he gently pushed the shirt off of Louis’ shoulders and reached out to let his hands run gently, almost ghostlike down his skin.

“You’re beautiful.” Harry breathed, tearing his eyes away from Louis’ body and looking into Louis’ eyes instead. Louis’ eyes were dark with want and love, and Harry had to bite his lip. 

“So are you.” Louis said, reaching up with his own hands and untying the bowtie around Harry’s neck, letting the fabric fall to the sand as he moved to unbutton Harry’s shirt. In less than 10 seconds, Harry’s shirt was laying on the sand next to Louis’. 

Louis’ hands then moved to Harry’s shorts, unbuttoning the button and slowly pulling down the zipper, and Louis watched as the shorts slid down Harry’s legs. When they landed on the sand, Harry stepped out of them and Louis let his eyes roam across his husband’s body. 

His arms were so perfectly muscly and bugling in all the right places, while his toned, well-defined chest and stomach had just the right amount of muscles. Harry’s thighs were strong and as were his calves, mixing well with the rest of Harry’s Godlike body. Louis couldn’t see it right now, but he knew that Harry’s back was very defined and he had the nicest bum on the planet. Harry’s body was perfection, and whenever Louis saw him naked, his jaws always threatened to drop open in admiration and want. 

“Christ, your body is flawless…” Louis said as he let his hands run up Harry’s sides while Harry’s hands worked at getting Louis’ shorts open. Once he had it open, Harry tugged once at the piece of clothing and the shorts dropped to the sand. Louis quickly stepped out of them and Harry was very satisfied with the fact that Louis, much like himself, had chosen to not wear underwear.

“You’re the one to talk…” Harry said as he grabbed Louis’ hips and pulled him against himself, kissing him deeply, his tongue finding its way past Louis’ lips and into his mouth. 

Louis let out a soft moan and he moved his hands from Harry’s sides and up to his shoulders, very gently starting to push him backwards towards the ocean. When Harry’s feet reached the warm water, Louis pushed him out into the water until the water was reaching only a little further up than Harry’s ankles. Harry used the grip he had on Louis’ hips and gently pushed him down until he was laying on his back in the water, his lips not leaving Louis’ for a second.

The water was reaching up to right underneath Louis’ ears, soaking his hair as Harry kissed him deeply and lovingly, his hands running gently down Louis’ chest. Letting out another soft moan against Harry’s lips, Louis moved his hands down to Harry’s waist, grabbing a tight hold of his hips and rolling them over until Harry was on his back in the water, watching with satisfaction as Harry’s curls got soaked in the water.

“Baby Tarzan…” Louis chuckled as he gazed down at Harry, making Harry frown.

“You should be nicer to your husband, you know…” Harry said, pouting his lips. Louis just chuckled again and leaned down, kissing him softly.

“I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.” He said, reaching up with both hands and very gently letting his fingers run down Harry’s cheeks as he kissed him again, slowly and lovingly, almost lazily moving his lips against Harry’s as he let his hands slide from Harry’s cheeks and down the sides of Harry’s neck. 

Louis’ touch was almost featherlike against his skin and Harry shivered underneath him, letting a soft gasp escape through his lips as he returned Louis’ soft kiss. 

“Mmm…” Harry moaned against Louis’ lips as Louis’ hands moved down from his neck and to his chest, his fingers moving slowly over Harry’s collarbones before moving down to his nipples, using his fingertips to gently circle the two buds. Louis smiled to himself as Harry’s nipples hardened at his touch, spending a long moment caressing the two buds with his fingertips before letting his hands continue their path down to Harry’s stomach.

“Louis…” Harry gasped against Louis’ lips as Louis, with a featherlike touch, moved his fingertips all over Harry’s stomach, caressing every single inch of Harry’s skin.

“I love you.” Louis whispered as he moved his lips away from Harry’s and instead leaned in to gently press his lips against Harry’s skin right underneath his left ear, knowing that being kissed at that spot drove Harry insane.

The tiny waves in the ocean were moving around the two of them and it made Harry’s wet curls look like they were almost dancing in the water. 

Louis let his hands move down Harry’s side before slipping them under the water and between Harry’s body and the sand. 

“Curve your back for me, Harry…” Louis whispered against Harry’s skin, and Harry instantly did as he was told, curving his back and giving Louis more access to his back. 

Louis smiled as he let his fingers move gently up Harry’s spine, letting his tongue poke out between his lips and very gently lick at Harry’s skin. Harry shuddered with pleasure and he moved his hands up to Louis’ back, just needing something, anything, to hold on to as Louis slowly drove him insane.

Moving his fingertips up to Harry’s shoulder blades, he put a little bit of pressure on them just like he knew Harry liked and he was rewarded with another gasp as Harry automatically thrust his hips up from the sand, allowing Louis to feel Harry’s throbbing erection press against his own. 

“You’re so beautiful…” Louis whispered as he pulled back from Harry’s neck in order to be able to look down at him as he moved his hands from Harry’s shoulder blades, up to his shoulders and gently letting his fingertips run down the backside of Harry’s arms. 

Harry Styles was the definition of beauty right now: His eyes were closed, his lips slightly separated as he breathed heavily. His curls dancing in the small waves around his head with the sun that was setting casting a beautiful glow over Harry’s slightly sun kissed skin. Yes, Harry Styles was most definitely the definition of beauty right now. No, Harry Styles _Tomlinson_ was most definitely the definition of beauty right now. 

Louis smiled to himself. _Yeah, that sounded **much** better._

“Louis…” Harry gasped again, and his voice was so pleading that it sent a shiver down Louis’ spine. 

“Shh…” Louis whispered as he leaned down over Harry, gently letting his own lips brush against Harry’s as he slowly started to roll his hips down against Harry’s, swallowing to hold back a moan as his own erection rubbed against Harry’s.

“Oh…” Harry moaned at the feel of their erections rubbing together.

Louis ran his hands down Harry’s sides to his thighs, moving his fingertips with a ghostlike touch down the outside of both of Harry’s muscular thighs. Harry moaned again at Louis touch as he started to push his own hips off the sand in a slow, gentle pace to meet Louis’ movements as he continued to roll his hips down against Harry. 

As Louis’ fingertips danced against the skin on Harry’s thighs, Louis moved away from Harry’s lips so that he was able to whisper directly into Harry’s left ear.

“Spread your legs for me, beautiful…”

Without question, Harry did just that, spreading his legs and Louis moved to sit on his knees between them in the water. He moved his hands to the insides of Harry’s thighs, teasingly just brushing his fingertips against Harry’s skin, starting at Harry’s knees and moving all the way up to where Harry’s thigh met his groin before reversing his path and moving back down.

Harry was trembling almost desperately in the water now and Louis could’ve sworn to himself that he had never seen anything or anyone more beautiful than his husband right now. 

Slowly opening his eyes, Harry gazed up at Louis with eyes full of love, want and desperate need. The glow coming from the sun that was setting made Harry’s eyes sparkle and Louis had to bite his lip to hold back a soft whimper at just how perfect Harry looked right now.

“Louis… Please… I need you… Please…” Harry practically whispered. “Make love to me…”

Louis moved his hands from the inside of Harry’s thighs and instead used one hand to take a hold of Harry’s throbbing erection, giving it a few slow, gentle strokes. Harry moaned in desperation and just the sound of it was enough to make a moan erupt from Louis as well as he took a hold of his own erection, leaning forward and positioning himself against Harry’s entrance. 

As the head of his erection pressed against the tight ring of muscles, Louis leaned over Harry and let their lips brush together as he whispered.

“I love you…” 

And with that, Louis slid all the way inside of Harry in one slow, deep movement. 

The sensations of finally having Louis inside of him after Louis had done so much to make sure he was driven to the complete brink of losing his sanity made Harry let out a desperate gasp as he clenched tightly around Louis.

“I love you too…” Harry gasped.

Louis let out a soft moan as he, very slowly, began to move inside of Harry, pulling almost all the way out before sliding all the way back in. His movements were so gentle and so slow that Harry was struggling to breathe properly and Louis had to remind him to do so several times.

“Breathe, my love…” Louis whispered as he started to stroke Harry slowly in time with his thrusts.

Harry breathed, but shook his head, reaching down between them and taking a hold of Louis’ wrist, pulling his hand away from his erection. 

“Don’t… Touch me instead…” Harry said, gazing up into Louis’ eyes. Louis nodded, not needing to be told twice as he instead used both hands to run them carefully up Harry’s side to his chest, letting his fingertips dance across Harry’s soft skin as he continued his slow, gentle thrusts into Harry. 

Harry’s eyes had drifted shut because of the intense pleasure that was spreading through his entire body as Louis moved so gently inside of him, the feel of Louis’ fingertips moving across his chest making goose bumps spread across his skin wherever Louis touched him. 

“Look at me…” Louis whispered as he pressed the softest kiss to Harry’s lips.

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes again and looked up at Louis. The sky was darkening as the sun continued to set, but the last rays of sunlight were dancing across Louis’ skin, giving it a beautiful glow as well as making his hair look like it was made of gold. Louis’ eyes were so full of emotions and love that Harry felt like he could drown himself in them, and he hoped his own eyes showed just as much emotion and love as Louis’ did. 

Suddenly, Louis hit that special spot inside of Harry and Harry failed to hold back a soft, almost choked cry of pleasure. His eyes didn’t leave Louis’ though, and Louis moved his hands from Harry’s chest and up to cup Harry’s face, making sure their gazes stayed locked together. 

Harry started to move slowly back against Louis to meet his movements and the way Louis was looking at him made him feel so very exposed and vulnerable, something he really wasn’t used to feeling. But he didn’t close his eyes to make the feeling go away. No, instead, he just continued to gaze up into Louis’ eyes, letting him see absolutely every single one of Harry’s emotions. Harry had never opened himself up to anyone like this before and even though it felt strange, it also felt good and right. 

In return, Louis let Harry see each and every one of his feelings and emotions in his eyes as well and it was as if they were losing themselves in each other’s soul, connecting at a deeper level than ever before and it was as if they were becoming one person. 

Harry’s heart was pounding wildly in his chest and he could feel that Louis’ heartbeat was matching his own as they continued to move together in the warm water, Louis hitting that spot inside of Harry with every movement.

“Louis… I’m gonna…” 

“Come with me…” Louis whispered before Harry could even finish his sentence and that was all Harry needed to hear.

With a gasp, his eyes still never leaving Louis’, Harry came, wrapping his arms and legs tight around Louis, clinging to him in desperation as his body exploded into the heavenly oblivion that was his orgasm.

Louis came at the exact same time, moaning Harry’s name as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry in a soul-searing kiss, emptying himself fully inside of Harry.

They continued to move together through their orgasms, both of their bodies trembling as their tongues danced together in Harry’s mouth as they moaned each other’s name against each other’s lips. 

When their orgasms had finally started to fade, Louis slowed down his movements until he came to a full stop on top of Harry. 

Gasping for air, Louis pulled away from Harry’s lips and gazed down at him.

“God, I love you…” He whispered, using one hand to gently run it through Harry’s curls, the other still cupping Harry’s cheek.

Harry gazed back up at Louis and unwrapped his legs from around Louis’ waist and his arms from around Louis’ neck, using both hands to gently frame Louis’ face.

“God, I love you too…” He whispered back.

The sun had now set completely and the stars were starting to appear in the sky, but all Harry could see was the beautiful man who was laying on top of him, his eyes showing more love, adoration and admiration for him that Harry had ever seen in his life. All he could see was his husband as Louis leaned down and pressed another soul-searing kiss to Harry’s lips.

And in that moment, absolutely _nothing_ else mattered.


End file.
